


Bound Together by Secrets

by zarabithia



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Their bond is entirely built by the secrets they share with few others.





	Bound Together by Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soukokudoubleblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soukokudoubleblack/gifts).



Susan tells me of a lion; I tell her of pixie dust. Her eyes sparkle at the mention of arrows; I tell her about man-eating crocodiles. Her stories have kings and queens who are magnificent, gentle, just, and valiant; mine have little lost boys and a leader who loved them. Her breath hitches when she tells me of an evil witch. In return, I tell her of a pirate. 

Susan tells me of being unable to return to Narnia. 

Peter would never be so cruel as Aslan... but I tell her that sometimes, I still wish to touch the stars.


End file.
